dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Juggernaut
JUGGERNAUT Real Name: Cain Marko Current Alias: Juggernaut Aliases: Identity: Secret Alignment: Evil Affiliation: None Relatives: Kurt Marko (father, deceased), Marjory Marko (mother, deceased), Sharon Xavier Marko (stepmother, deceased), Charles Francis Xavier (Professor X, stepbrother), Cassandra Nova (stepsister, deceased), Lilandra (ex-sister-in-law), David Haller (Legion, stepnephew, deceased) Universe: Base Of Operations: Wherever He feels. Gender: Male Height: 6'10 Weight: 900 Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Unusual Features:...He's Really big Citizenship: USA Marital Status: Single Occupation: Adventure; Mercenary Education: Military Boarding School Origin: Human in possession of a Mystic Jewel Place of Birth: California Creators: Marvel. History Cain Marko, the step-brother of Charles Xavier (Professor X), grew to hate his sibling, born of a frustration from his father's abuse for him and his apparent love of Xavier. Xavier became aware of his mutant powers of telepathy, from an empathic link with his sibling, experienced during his many beatings at the hands of his father. After the two were orphaned Xavier journeyed the world in search of adventure and other mutants, while Marko became a mercenary and became imprisoned in a third-world prison. Returning to the United States, Marko enlisted in the Army and was shipped to war in South-East Asia, where the two brothers would be reunited. Marko abandoned his post during combat and Xavier went to retrieve him. When Xavier tracked him, Marko was hiding in the secret temple of Cyttorak. Finding a mysterious glowing ruby gem, Marko instinctively stole it from the idol and began to transform. At the moment of his transformation, enemy soldiers discovered the two soldiers and the temple was destroyed in an explosion. Xavier escaped, but Marko was buried under tons of rubble. In time he would dig his way free to menace his brother and the world as an unstoppable Juggernaut. The Bizzaro EffectJuggernaut was first dropped off in New York by an unknown man telling Juggernaut to do what he does best. Destroy the city. Juggernaut was on the way until he was attacked by a rag tag team of heroes of Ghost Rider, Impulse, Spiderman 2099, Supergirl and a few others. This attack was going well until the bizzaro ray fell upon New York..causing everything to flip in reverse. Juggernaut lost his unstoppable powers however he gained his intellect beyond the smartest man. Juggernaut first reaction to the inverse of everything was to contact his brother. He went to his brother for help..but as he did an evil over lord Mad Katz came and attacked the mansion. Juggernaut managed to work with a few of the surviving students to take on the over lord. However in the battle Professor Charles Xavier body was manged to be stolen and damaged. Once the Bizzaro effect ran out..Juggernaut managed to retain his composer however he was blamed for the death of Xavier's body. Juggernaut soon left New York confused about the situations that has happened. Has been a bar drinking heavily ever since. Masters of EvilJuggernaut after losing his way to drinking was soon contacted by Jackie estacado. A young gangster who Juggernaut met a while back. He was contacted by Jackie to be the new muscle of his new group the Masters of Evil. Feeling this to be his redemption...Juggernaut took the offer without a second thought. Enemies Alternate Universe X-23 UniverseCain Marko has always been known as a Beast Among Men. Recruited right away by Kal-El to help in his conquest of the world at the young age of 10. He was taught by the best of the best strategist of Kal-El's forces. Not only including himself, but some of the Green Lanterns, The Royal Legion, and a few others that he hasn't named. Cain Marko was instantly recognized as one of the greatest war generals of his time. At the age of Fourteen he took a small team of only four and routed out a team of rebels that were almost five times his ranking size. Once he turned 18 Cain was awarded one of the greatest awards of his time. He was given a special gem that Kal-El brought back from his home planet; The Gem of Cyttorak. Even though Cain was already strong, impressively strong. With this gem however he was given more strength and the ability to be unstopable under normal circumstances. With his new found capability Kal-El even promoted him among his ranks to be Handler of Assassins. Cain took this rank with personal gratitude and with extreme care. Cain was also outfitted with a new gear. His job of Handler of Assassins could be hard if he didn't have his helmet. Cain's Helmet gives him the vision to see all of his assassins. However one failure that he did have was the clone/son of Sabertooth. Cain lost track of this target and now he has sided with the Rebellion. Even though this is just one mistake; it has tainted Cain's reputation in his eyes. So now he works extra hard to prove himself worth while. Now..Cain is getting ready for the final wars with the Rebellion. He has over 100 Assassins loyal to his cause and he will fight to the bitter end for his king and friend Kal El. Role play Stats NAME:Cain Marko CHARACTER INFO: AGE: 32 STRENGTHS: Strength, smashing, beating, Being Unstoppable WEAKNESSES: Without his helmet...he can be easly attacked in his mind. Weak against physic attacks, Quick to anger when his brother is brought up. __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Unearthly AGILITY: Typical ENDURANCE: Unearthly REASON: Typical INTUITION: Typical PSYCHE: Good SPEED: Good POPULARITY: Good ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x100 Amazing PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1x 100 Amazing ENERGY ATTACK: None ENERGY DEFENSE: 1x 100 Amazing PSYCHIC ATTACK: None PSYCHIC DEFENSE: With Helmet 1x 20 Without 1x4 ______________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Invulnerability: The Juggernaut has body armor that gives Unearthly protection and Unearthly force field covering his entire body that protects against physical and energy attacks, radiation, toxins, corrosives, cold, heat, and gases. It provides Monstrous protection vs. magical attacks but none against psionic attacks. Self Sustenance: No need to eat, breathe or drink and he is unaffected by disease. Regeneration: Juggernaut can recover Incredible amounts of health but only in a round he is not injured again. Movement: Juggernaut can move 2 areas/round and he should be treated as Monstrous al to be stopped. He pays no attention to force field or objects of less than Incredible strength. Those of greater force will slow him down to 1 area/round. __________________ WEAPONS IN X-23 Only. Juggernaut's Helmet can detect any of his assassins at an Unearthly rate by sight alone. THe helmet has a GPS that keeps track of all of them at any given point and time.